There are many devices designed for exercising different parts of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,509 describes a multifunctional exercise device that allow an user to work out trapesium, deltoid, and latissimus dorsi, and in a different setting that works out also triceps, biceps, pectoralis major, etc. However, these exercise devices are not easy to use, the footprint and size of the device are large, not easy to switch between different modes during a workout, and the muscles trained are not targeted or focused enough for efficient muscle building during the workout and training.
These exercises would normally require at least five devices to accomplish the same results, as opposed to only one device in the present invention.